


Danvid Week

by GypsumRae



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But kind of, Danvid Week, Darkish intent, First Crush, First Time, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Monster - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Pain, grillocestgrillo, implied brainwashing, lots of pain, my heart hurts, not actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumRae/pseuds/GypsumRae
Summary: I just found out today that there was a David week. SO... Here goes nothing. I will update the tags as I add each chapter.Ch. One - First timeCh. Two - MonsterCh. Three - AngstCh. Four -Ch. Five -Ch. Six -Ch. Seven -Check in each day to find out what prompts I chose, and if you drop a comment correctly guessing what I picked I'll add a little spice and mention you in my special thanks.P.S. For those of you wondering about Shrodingers Cat dont worry, I'm still working on it and a new chapeter will be up by the end of the month. I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

This was a first... Well, it was definitely new at least. A shock that had his heart hammering and his head spinning so fast he felt nauseous. Of course, he’d had been plenty of affections before this, so many short-lived crushes; lots of girls had made his head turn and his cheeks flush but they had all been as fleeting as a hello and as disappointing as sugar-free cake.

God of all the things he thought he might be later in life, gay or maybe even just bi were not one of them. Yet here he was; clinging to a tree and pining over the fair-skinned, blue-eyed, man with hair as bright as a halo.

“Oh dear.” David ducked fast as he saw the other turn away from the small group of campers that had crowded around him.

Daniels eyes scanned the brush of trees. For a second he could have sworn he felt eyes on his back. The warm smile melted from his face and he turned back to the children.

“Go back and keep making the drinks exactly as I told you. Make sure you use the special sugar out of my trunk, otherwise it wont be nearly as sweet as it should be.” Dazed and sluggish they sulked off in a haze without so much as a nod.

From the trees David turned to watch the campers stroll quietly away. God, and he was so good with kids. They didn’t even talk back when Daniel spoke to them. The pounding of his heart was back as he stood, his nose almost coming in contact with Daniels chest. Face redder than his hair David squeaked and jumped back so fast that it nearly threw Daniel to the ground.

“Dear me.. Im so sorry Daniel... I nearly knocked you right over! Please.. L-let me.” David thrust his hand out, rushing to help the man up.

“Oh, It’s no problem at all David. In fact I was just about to go looking for you.” Electric blue eyes flashed, eyelids lowering just a fraction. Tingles shot down his spine and David got a shocking reminder of just how attractive... and close Daniel was.

“R-really?” His cheeks became even redder and he stepped back breathless. “I-I mean whatever for? Th-that is what can I do for you D... Daniel?” He knew he was stuttering but he could barely care. Especially when Daniel followed his step leaning in just as close as before.

“Really.” Arm casually thrown over the counselor’s shoulders Daniel began to lead him back toward the camp. “You see the campers and I have this wonderful Idea to build a sauna. It’d do wonders for everyone and I just wanted to run it by you. Heck I was hoping you’d be the first to give it a try”

The whole way back to the camp David swooned and leaned on every word.

“You know Daniel that sounds just lovely; I cant wait to give it a shot. It’d be a real help to relax and get my mind off things.” Green eyes crinkled, and he beamed up at Daniel as he was escorted back to camp.

“Don’t you worry. I guarantee this will completely clear your mind.”

The smile Daniel shot him made his insides heat up and melt all over again. David felt giddy and thrilled. Daniel might’ve been the first man he’d ever crushed on but David could tell he’d be the only one on his mind for a long long time.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of horrors lurk behind the memories you dont remember?

Chapter Two

Monsters

 

"Really now David. Fussing like this is only wasting time. Leave the children and come join me for a drink."

The blonde’s smile didn't waver as he stepped over the sad convulsing carcasses of slowly dying campers, his pale hand clasped tight around a still full, red, cup.

“I made this drink specifically for you, and you haven’t so much as glanced at it yet. That’s exceptionally rude of you David” His voice though even and calm became tense, accompanied by the sound of a light crack.

Despite his clumsy fumbling David was quick moving from body to body like a wild fire. He tried to get them puke out the poison, but it didn’t help. Some weren’t moving and those who did barely registered he was even there. He'd been too late. Too late to realize, too late to get to them, to stop Daniel. How? The blonde had seemed so nice. So perfect for the job. How could he have let this monster anywhere near his campers?

The tears came first in tiny droplets. Then in thick fast streams. They poured down his face as he fell to his knees, falling to the ground as he silently sobbed. He didn’t register that his back was turned to Daniel, or that he was speaking as he approached. The ringing in his ears deafened his senses. His mind was slowly shutting down.  
  
Several feet away ice blue eyes narrowed in on the cute redhead and his voice dropped an octave, arms open wide in display as he strolled closer.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He spun once mid stroll, gesturing to the pile of children slumped awkwardly on the ground all around them.

“They’ve all gone to Xeemug. They are safe in his arms, safe from pain and fear and all their negative emotions... No one can hurt them anymore.” In one hand was a jagged, curved knife. Light reflected off the blade sporadically as Daniel loomed ever closer. In the other he held a still full, bright red, cup.

David barely noticed how close the other had gotten until a hand was suddenly petting him. Daniels warm breath swept over his ear and cheek. “The charade is over and it’s time to take your treatment Dear.”

Gentle fingers ran through his auburn hair tenderly tightening around the roots. Jolting forward like he’d been burned David stumbled and landed on his ass; his eyes upturned to look at Daniel. In the thick silence of the woods the sound of his breathing in fast dense pants seemed to thunder. Daniel simply bent and offered him the cup again. The adrenaline began to die down and his limbs started to feel heavy. He didn’t say a word, couldn’t force them out as he stared from the cup to the insane man before him. Chancing a quick glance behind the blonde toward the cabin door he wondered if he could still call an ambulance to come in time.

  
Daniels didn’t need to know where David was looking to sense his thoughts. This always happened when he was picked to play the role. “They can’t come back David. They’ve ascended onwards and it’s time you and I left. We have so much more work to do.”

It wouldn’t be long now until the girl came back and called the poor misguided police to investigate the “massacre”. Daniel really did hate dealing with the bumbling ignorant police and having to charm his way out of trouble. It was always such a hassle and so much work. With a sigh he rolled his eyes and tipped the cup to his lips. He let the liquid sit in his mouth and shot forward grabbing David by the front of his vest. Before panicked green eyes could even blink lips met lips and knife met throat.

Pushing his tongue between David’s lips Daniel held the blade firmly against his neck applying just enough pressure to serve as a warning but not enough to hurt his beloved. David stood stock still. Staring into piercing blue eyes his heart hammered in fear and confusion. The moment he’d been lifted up and felt lips planted on his he’d gasped in shock; making it easy for the others tongue to slip into his mouth and press down letting a warm sickly-sweet liquid to poor into his mouth. For a second he debated pulling away and spitting the drink back in Daniels face but the sharp cold edge of a blade against his jugular and the calmly demanding look in Daniels gazer froze him to the spot.

David closed his eyes against the fright and tears and swallowed. Drinking the concoction right out from Daniels lips, his mouth suctioned tight around the others tongue as he sucked down all of it. The blade left his throat and clattered to the floor as Daniel gripped both sides of David’s face and held him close devouring his lips and tongue in a searing longing kiss.

The edges of his vision swam and darkened. Slowly everything around him faded into an inky black until only Daniels face remained. When did he stop kissing me? What’s going on? The blonde’s lips moved as he talked, and he smiled fondly at David, but no sound came out. Am I going deaf... oh right.. I think im dying... Huh. I didn’t think it be this peaceful... I wonder what he’s saying...

The world went dark and David fell limp in Daniels arms lips parted slightly as a small drop of purple kool-aid dripped down the side of his face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Ah there you are sunshine!” A cherry voice broke through the silence. Why does my head hurt?

“I was starting to wonder if you’d stay asleep until we got all the way back home. You gave me quite the fright there for a while.”

Heavy green eyes blinked open finally and he glance around. He was buckled into the passenger seat of a car. A handsome blonde man sat in the driver’s seat cheerfully humming as they drove through thick dark forest. Suddenly his head throbbed, and he slumped forward clutching it in his hands. “uuuugh...”

“Careful there Dear... Don’t fight it. Your memories are going to come back very slowly, and it’ll hurt more if you try to force it.” The blond had a concerned frown as he reached one hand over and gently stroked the passenger’s hair.

“Just take it easy darling, we’ll be home soon and then I’ll walk you through everything. Just like we always do.”

He couldn’t explain why but the motion actually comforted him. It felt familiar, safe; it made him feel like he knew the blond. As if they had done this a hundred times before. Watching as the other drove he became calm and relaxed as the pain faded. “Can I at least know our names? I think it’d help make this so much easier if I knew what to call you.”

The blond let out a strong warm chuckled and beamed at the road. “You always say that.” He smiled fondly back at him then turned back to the road. “My name is Daniel.”

.  
.  
.

“And your my husband, David.”

Husband... It felt right. He played the word over on his lips in a whisper and reached out to hold the others hand. Daniel gripped it back and continued to drive with one free hand. Turning his hand his eyes caught the glint of two simple gold bands. They looked a little worn out with age but glistened as if they regularly got polished. Twisting the ring around Daniels finger he read the words etched in the gold band.

‘Forever under the stars together ~David and Daniel ~’


	3. Day 3: ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ow.. Just ow. this hurt a lot to write and was much more difficult than I thought it would be but here you go kiddos. Im not lying though this is sad. I wouldn't blame you if you skipped this chapter.

 

Day 3: Angst

 

It was hard to tell if it was late at night or early in the morning by the gloom and chill that flooded the room. _Although_ , David supposed _it doesn’t really matter_ , he was awake anyways. He had been awake from the moment Daniel got out of bed and left.

 

“Three days!”

 

David flinched and rolled onto his side. The sheets were silken, and the bed was soft, but he felt like he’d been sleeping on the floor. Daniel was on the phone in the hallway, pacing just outside the door of the bed room.

 

“NO, I will not calm down Father Michael! It’s been three damn days. That’s far too long. The effects should have worn off by now and you know it...”

 

Every now and then the person on the other side of the line would cut him off and David could hear Daniel growling under his breath. He gripped the sheets and finally looked at the clock. 4:17 am. Whoever Daniel was talking to they had been at it for nearly an hour now.

 

“Irrational?”

 

.

.

.

 

“HARMLESS?!” Outside the door David heard a loud grunt followed by the crash of something delicate breaking.

 

“That’s bullshit! I **tried** to tell you something was wrong, but you never listened and now my husband... my FUCKING husband can barely even remember my name! And yet you have the gall to sit there and tell me not to worry about it?”

 

After a long stretch of time David pulled himself half-way up; leaning against his pillow; elbows propped up underneath himself. For a moment he thought maybe Daniel had hung up and he glanced at the clock again; sitting up fully, 4:23. Then he heard it. It was muffled and weak, but it was unmistakable. Daniel had stopped to let out a sob. _Is he crying for me? Why?_

 

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he was about to get up and check on the other man when he heard him take a deep breath and continue.  “He can’t remember who I am for more than a few hours... and he’s started to notice something is wrong.” David frowned. _Wrong? With who? What’s going on?_

On the other side of the door Daniel had regained his composure and now spoke loud and clear into the phone. “David is trying his best. Every day he combs through our photo albums, reads and then re-reads our Journals. He’s scoured the scriptures and gone over every single record from every cleansing we’ve done but he still can’t remember!”

 

David’s hands gripped the sheets gently and moved them off his legs. His heart was hammering in his chest. _He’s scared... Is he worried about our marriage?_  Daniel was shouting now; his voice rising with each breath.

 

“It’s killing him! Yesterday he wouldn’t eat, and he barely moved from our bed. He still wakes up thinking he’s back at that god-forsaken camp! I can hear him crying in his sleep every night! Have you ever had to hold your wife as she screams out for strangers in her sleep and then whispers your name in absolute fear?”

 

His heart lurched. Daniel had held him through his fits. He’d kept him close and tried to protect him from his own mind. A sharp pain tore at his stomach and David’s hands shot up cutting off a sorrowful cry.

 

“It’s over, this is the last time I am going to tell you Father Michael; David cannot do another treatment. I won’t let you make him. We’ve completed our rituals and now we’re going to take a sabbatical. When we get back I am going to have David sign up for communion detail. He’s earned that, and don’t you dare try to tell me he hasn’t.”

 

“I won’t let **you** , or anyone else, take him from me. David is the love of my life and I’d sooner watch this whole place burn to the ground with everyone inside than him loose even a second of our lives together.”

 

Tears welled up in Davids eyes; thick watery splotches brimmed over his lashes, blurring his vision. His heart ached and he wanted to run to Daniel but his legs wouldn’t move. They shook, and little hiccups started to shake his body.

 

“You’d better pray to xeemug that he gets better soon. Or I’m going to make you suffer three times worse”

 

There was a loud click and then silence. David shook from head to toe. He’d never felt so loved. So overwhelmingly cherished. And yet he still could not remember a single day with his husband. He tried to get up and go to the door but his legs were weak, nerves shot from the emotional overload, David fell.

 

The sound startled Daniel and immediately he was in the room rushing to Davids side. His arms found their way around David and pulled him against his chest in a warm tight embrace. The second that David felt himself wrapped in his arms he began to bawl; loud wails of fear and sorrow. He clung to Daniel and shook his head panicked. All through his breakdown Daniel held and gently hushed him. David broke away just once and looked up into his bright blue eyes.

“What if I never remember?”

 

Daniel smiled past the searing pain in his heart and wiped away a tear. His hand gently caressing his face as he looked at David with all the love in the world and whispered.  

 

“We have the rest of our lives to make new ones.”

 

All that morning David sat in his arms kissing his husband between tears and sobs. He never wanted to leave this man. No matter what happened David wanted to be with him forever, until the stars burned out and the planets all died. He would remember. No matter what it took. Or how hard he had to try. He would get back every single memory.

 

And then they’d make whoever was responsible for this pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! So, what do you think about chapter two? Anyone? NO? oh well... I apologize for the delay. I know I am behind but I will get the other two up later today. Hope you enjoyed the ride my darlings.


End file.
